Bay and Daphne - Switched Bodies
by Poeki123
Summary: Bay and Daphne have experienced much since they found out that they were switched at birth. The latest thing that holds it's shadows over the two teenage girl's lives is the death of Angelo - Bay's real father. As if this misery wasn't enough, something impossible happened to the girls: they somehow switched bodies. (Point of view is changing between Bay and Daphne)


**Bay and Daphne have experienced much since they found out that they were switched at birth. The latest thing that holds it's shadows over the two teenage girl's lives is the death of Angelo - Bay's biological father.**

**As if this misery wasn't enough, something impossible happened to the girls: they somehow switched bodies.**

* * *

Bay

When I woke up, my head hurt like hell. What happened yesterday? I couldn't remember any party I went to. Still it felt like a hangover. Damnit, Regina could never find out about this! I know how she would react when she knew I was drinking.

But wait, I do remember something! There was something going on with Daphne and Regina. Oh yes, the two got into a fight again. Daphne thought that Regina was responsible of Angelo's death, although it was an aneurism that killed him. In the last few weeks, Daphne acted kinda strange. She dated this guy who threatened Regina and she kissed Travis, just to piss everyone of. Well, she clearly succeeded with Regina.

Yesterday she tried to talk to Daphne, to convince her to stop. But it all ended up with Daphne yelling at her: „I wish, the hospital didn't make the mistake! I wish I wasn't switched. Then I wouldn't have to know you!"

I think I've never seen Regina so hurt. In that moment, I really hated Daphne. I knew that she didn't mean what she said, inside her heart. She just didn't know how to deal with the grief other than letting it out on her mother.

Suddenly, I hesitated. Why didn't my alarm go off? I slowly opened my eyes and was shocked. Why the hell was I laying in Daphne's bedroom in the guest house? Maybe I really drank some alcohol and didn't remember that we switched our bedrooms.

I left the bed and went to the kitchen, where Regina was making breakfast. After a minute standing there and watching her baking eggs, I cleared my throat to show that I was here. When Regina turned, she wasn't even surprised to see me. But she didn't say something either.

„What's wrong?", I asked and was irritated. I knew that I said something, but I couldn't hear myself. Regina wrinkled her forehead and opened her mouth, as if she wanted to answer. Then, she moved her lips and I was frightened more and more. This had to be a bad dream. Why couldn't I hear anything she said?

„I… I can't hear you.", I said kinda scared, turned around and ran back to Daphne's room.

Opposite the door, there hang a mirror. When I saw my face, I screamed. It wasn't me, standing in Daphne's room, staring at the mirror.

It was Daphne. I was Daphne. This had to be a dream.

* * *

Daphne

There was a ringing inside my head, when I woke up. First, I thought I was still in a dream, but then I opened my eyes and was clearly awake. I knew it better, but it seemed like a miracle, that I could hear Bay's alarm clock ringing on her nightstand. Wait - Bay's alarm clock. Why was I in Bay's room? I frowned and got out of the bed. I didn't quite remember how I got here, but there had to be an explanation.

When I got down and came into the kitchen, I was totally confused. Kathryn stood at the stove, baking eggs and bacon. And I could actually hear the sizzle and my biological mother's humming.

She must have heard me entering the kitchen, because Kathryn turned around and smiled at me.

„Good morning, honey. Want some egg?", she asked and I heard her voice for the first time. This was so wonderful! I mean, being deaf was part of me and I didn't hate it, but this moment was just… wow.

„I… Um, yes, I'd love to. Thanks.", I said and sat down at the counter.

While Kathryn put out a plate and arranged some egg on it, I couldn't help myself and asked: „Why are you not surprised to see me here?"

Kathryn looked up, confused. „Honey, why should I?", she asked and laughed. „Is there something I should know?", she suddenly asked alarmed. „You and Emmett aren't… you know…?"

I laughed. „What? No!", what was she thinking? „Emmett and I? That's crazy, Kathryn. Besides, he's with Bay, so there wouldn't be…", Kathryn cut me off with a weird look.

„Bay, what are you talking about?", she asked and put a hand on my forehead. „Are you getting sick?"

Okay, this had to be a dream. I once had one where Bay and I weren't switched. Maybe this was such a dream again. God, it would be so great if that hospital didn't make that stupid mistake! I would've had this amazing family all my life. And I wouldn't have to deal with my mother being responsible for my father's death. Ugh, I'm so glad that graduation is almost here and I never have to see Regina again.

„I guess I should head to school now. Excuse me.", I said while Kathryn went on about me and Emmett dating. This was just so weird!

When I got into the bathroom, I looked into the mirror. Oh. My. God. I looked like Bay. I raised one arm and touched the glass. I didn't look like Bay, I was Bay!

* * *

Bay

Regina entered my room - Daphne's room - and looked at me, staring at the mirror. She put one hand down on my shoulder. I turned around and she was talking to me again. Just like a few minutes ago, I couldn't hear anything. What was I supposed to do now? While Regina was still talking to me and giving me concerned looks, I came up with an idea.

„Hold on!", I signed. „I can't… I'm not Daphne."

I saw a bit of anger in Regina's eyes and she began to talk harshly.

Damn, I couldn't unterstand her, so I didn't know, what was going on. And I pissed of Regina because she thought, I was Daphne, playing unfair. Daphne! Of course! If I was her, she had to be me!

„I'm sorry, but I have to go!", I signed and made my way to my actual house.

I entered the kitchen, where Mom and Dad sat at the counter, talking. Mom looked as concerned as Regina and when I saw the third plate, I knew why. Daphne was already here.

„Oh, hey sweetie!", Mom signed and waved at me. Thank god, my parents could sign!

„Good morning. I really need to talk to Daphne…um, Bay. It's an emergency", I signed and smiled at them.

„I don't know. Bay doesn't feel well.", Mom answered and gave Dad _a look._

„Maybe I can help.", I suggested - Daphne would've said that. This theatre thing really suit me. I'd just like to cut out the deaf part, please.

„Hm, okay. But don't be late for school, okay? And I advise you to get changed first", Dad signed and smiled at me. Wow, the smiles he gave to Daphne really are father-like smiles. I had to admit that it hurt me.

„Thanks", I said, hoping it didn't sound weird, and went upstairs to talk to Daphne.

I knocked on the door, knowing that she would hear me.

A few seconds later, the door swung open and I appeared in my room. I mean, Daphne.

„What the hell happened?", she signed, grabbed my pajamas - her pajamas - and pulled me into the room.

„I don't know!", I signed back intensely. „All I know is that I look like you and that I can't hear _anything_!"

Daphne nodded and sat down on my bed. „I can hear everything", she signed and sounded kinda overwhelmed.

„Um, you know that we have to change this back, right?", I signed a little nervous.

Daphne sighed but nodded. „Yeah, I know.", she answered and looked at me. I guess, we both felt kinda helpless in that moment.

„Maybe we should find out, how this happened.", I suggested and sat down next to her.

„How did you manage to not go to school today?", Daphne asked and I widened my eyes.

„I didn't!", I looked at her in a panic-way and let myself fall down on the bed. Well, not my best idea. In this position I couldn't see Daphne's hands, so I couldn't see, what she was saying.

„What do I do to convince Regina? She's pissed off, because she thinks I'm you, pretending to not understand her.", I asked and saw that Daphne was thinking. After a while she looked at me and shrugged.

„Then you'll have to go to school, I guess. Don't worry, we go to Carlton, everyone signs over there!", she said and smiled supportive.

„But I…", I gave up. I know it was the only thing to do. Besides, maybe Emmett could help us figuring this mess out.

„Well, then I better go get changed", I signed discouraged and left the room without looking at me - I mean, Daphne - again. This was going to be fun! Not.

* * *

**So, this was the first chapter of my second fan fiction. Let me know, what you think about it! **


End file.
